


Midnight at Doug's

by The_Busy_Beee



Series: Falling For You Was As Easy As Breathing [5]
Category: DOUBLE DECKER! ダグ&キリル | Double Decker! Doug & Kirill (Anime)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: When Kirill wakes up wanting in the middle of the night, Doug knows just how to satisfy him.





	Midnight at Doug's

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> I apologise for the delay in posting. This is actually the first thing I've written in over a week. My mental health has been on a slight decline and stress at home has just really taken its toll on me. I'm (hopefully?) on the rise again, and should be putting out more work soon.  
> Thank you for your patience and understanding! 💕
> 
> I do still have plans for a few other one-shots, but since this fandom is still so small, I'd like to start giving it some "Firsts"! What are some popular tropes you might like to see?  
> So far, I have plans for both a soulmate and an ABO fic, and I've already begun a "Sickfic".
> 
> While I can't guarantee I'll be able to make a fic out of it, if you have any suggestions for tropes/kinks you'd like to see in the Double Decker universe, let me know! \^w^/
> 
> Without further adeu, the latest in the Kirill and Doug series!  
> Please enjoy!

Kirill wakes in the middle of the night, overly warm and still groggy. He shoves the comforter down a bit to expose his bare chest to the chilled room. He's not sure what's actually woken him up until he shifts his lower body and hears a low groan behind him. Kirill stills.

 

As sleep drunk as he might feel right now, he knows what's pressing against his ass. Eyes closed, he rolls his satin covered hips back against the heated flesh behind him and bites his bottom lip.

 

Waking up to Doug curled around him is always one of his favorite things. Waking up to Doug being hard is even better. 

 

Kirill is still tried, but the feeling of Doug’s heated chest pressed against his bare back and the soft puffs against the back of his neck have him slowly chubbing up in his violet colored panties. He rolls his hips slowly, rhythmically, not rushing anything. 

 

Doug shifts in his sleep, his left arm curling around Kirill's body, and grunts. Kirill lets out a heavy exhale as he slides one hand down to cup the bulge in his panties, simply holding it as he rocks his hips back and forth.

 

He could get off just like this; warm and languid, brain fuzzy with sleep and arms heavy. He could simply rock himself to completion against Doug's solid cock. It would take a bit, but he could do it. 

 

Before he can give it any further thought, Doug's hand is sliding down Kirill's chest, bypassing the thin fabric completely, and cupping Kirill's hardened flesh. The lithe man groans and removes his own hand, choosing to grip Doug's hip instead.

 

“Having fun there?” Doug's deep, sleep filled voice fills his ear. Kirill whines and tips his head back, eyes still shut against the dark. Doug groans softly against Kirill's neck as he thrusts forward to meet Kirill's lazy rolls. His calloused hands thumb the tip of Kirill's cock before moving lower, fingers rolling Kirill's smooth sack in his hand. Kirill groans again, body shifting and legs spreading to give Doug more room to work.

 

Doug chuckles softly as he presses feather light kisses against the back of Kirill's neck. 

 

“What do you want, Baby?” He husks. Kirill brings his hand up from Doug's bare hip to tangle in Doug's messy brown locks.

 

“Want you to kiss me, make love to me.” Kirill whispers breathlessly. Doug bites the nape of Kirill's neck gently before pulling his body away.

 

“Lay on your back for me?” Doug asks. Kirill is already moving before Doug finishes his request and Doug can't help but smile in the dimly lit room.

 

The only light is coming in from the half closed curtains, but it's more than enough for Doug. He would know exactly how to make Kirill arch and whine even if he was blindfolded; he knows the pale body beneath him like the back of his hand.

 

Doug runs his hands up Kirill's thighs, stopping at the edges of the purple satin, and teases a finger along the scalloped edge.

 

“On or off?” He whispers. Kirill opens sleepy blue eyes and smiles sleepily.

 

“You know you love having sex with them pushed to the side. Why do you even ask?” Kirill mumbles. Doug hums, smile soft.

 

“Because I know you hate sleeping in come covered panties.” He rubs the soft skin off Kirill's hips, hands making slow circles up Kirill's sides. The younger man stretches his body languidly, hands going up to the head board as he lifts his left leg and trails one toe up Doug's side.

 

“Mm, then just take them off me when we're done, Daddy.” Kirill suggests, heavy eyelids dropping shut again.

 

And _oh_.

 

Kirill's never said that before.

 

The younger man obviously has less trouble being honest with his desires when he's exhausted, and Doug is wildly excited now. Kirill never brings up kinks of his own, preferring instead to let Doug lead since he's the more experienced one, but Doug had been dying to know what Kirill likes and wants to try.

 

“You want Daddy to take care of you?” He asks, voice low and smooth, as his hands drift back down. Kirill gives a small groan and spreads his legs a bit further. 

 

“Yes~” he whimpers. Doug curses softly as he slips a finger around the edge of Kirill's soft panties and prods at Kirill's entrance.

 

The skin is still puffy and soft, slightly slick inside from their earlier activities, but Doug worries it isn't enough. As he's moving to grab more lube, Kirill's legs latch around his waist.

 

“C'mon, Doug, put it in me.” He demands, face set in a sleepy pout. Doug huffs a laugh and pinches at Kirill's pebbled nipples.

 

“I need to get more lube, Baby. Just stay there.” Kirill gasps at the simulation to his nipples and allows Doug the move to the nightstand. Within moments, Doug is returning to the bed, condom covered and lube-slick. Kirill hooks his ankles behind Doug's back and stares up at the older man with half lidded eyes. Doug wishes he knew how to draw, or that he had a decent camera. Kirill's long eyelashes, his ever blue eyes, the bed mussed hair; he looks ethereal and Doug's chest clenches when Kirill smiles up at him.

 

“I'm ready, Doug.” He whispers. Doug doesn't answer, he simply bends down to seal their lips together as he presses into Kirill slowly. 

 

Kirill's tight and hot, like always, and Doug is grateful he added a little more lube. When their hips are flush, he pulls away from the kiss enough to press their foreheads together, to stare into hazy, lust filled blue eyes. Kirill's long fingers are tight in his hair, his mouth dropped open to release humid pants of air. Doug thinks it's perfect.

 

“You're too perfect," Doug groans before beginning a slow, steady rhythm with his hips. Sex for Doug and Kirill is usually rough, fast and dirty. Not to say there isn't any softness or feelings put into it; there's plenty of that. But this, this slow and steady pace; this quiet space, with only breathy pants and quiet words of adoration, it lights Kirill up inside, has him teetering on the edge within minutes. The slow drag of Doug's cock inside him, the scorching trail of kisses being left down his neck and shoulders, the rough yet soft hands gliding up and down his sides.

 

Kirill's head is spinning; he can't hold on much longer. 

 

“Doug-!” He whimpers, swallows around a mouthful of saliva, “I need to cum, please-!” He cuts off with a choked noise as Doug's hand wraps around the satin covered erection. 

 

“Come for me, Baby, I've got you.” Doug rasps against the shell of Kirill's ear, and that's all Kirill needs. His body is arching, head tossing against the pillows with a groan, as he clenches around Doug's cock.

 

“So good for me.” Doug groans, thrusting twice more into the tight heat before spilling into the condom. 

 

He rests his head in the crook of Kirill's neck for a moment, simply listening to their heavy breathing return to normal. When he lifts his head, he can't help but laugh softly; Kirill had already passed out again, cheek pressed against Doug's pillow.

 

Doug pulls out carefully, hissing softly at the sensitivity, before moving off the bed and tying off the condom. Kirill shifts in his sleep, repositioning onto his side with one knee curled bent at a 90° angle. Doug sighs fondly as he moves back towards the younger man and slides a finger in the hem of the soiled panties.

 

Kirill never makes anything easy for him.

 

\---

 

Kirill wakes again an hour before the alarm is set to go off and gives a big stretch. His back pops and he groans in delight at the small amount of soreness in his lower back. The events of last night come back to him and he smiles when he realizes he's not sticky and uncomfortable.

 

He rolls over to face Doug's sleeping form and snuggles closer to the broad back in front of him. If anyone was good, it was Doug. Doug was just too perfect. He always cleaned Kirill up and tucked him back in without complaint. 

 

Kirill exhales softly, lips pulled in a small smile, and presses his forehead to Doug's back, content to doze just a little more until the alarm rang.

 

Kirill loves spending the night at Doug's apartment.


End file.
